


Intimacy

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asexual Character, Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Most people wouldn’t understand that in some ways, Frank has taught Gerard more about intimacy than any of his previous bed partners ever could. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Fill for a prompt at my [Commentfic Meme](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/107218.html) (feel free to drop by with a prompt or two!).  
> Prompt: Frank/Gerard, asexual!Frank

There are many people who think Gerard is sleeping with Frank. They are not technically wrong, since they _do_ often share a bed. They are not technically right either, with the connotations the phrase implies, because sex is definitely not the reason for them sharing a bed. 

If people knew how it really was, they might assume Gerard is sacrificing intimacy for Frank. Most people wouldn’t understand that in some ways, Frank has taught Gerard more about intimacy than any of his previous bed partners (all of whom he was _sleeping with_ , in every connotation of the word) ever could.


End file.
